Dru's Back
by Kaii
Summary: Spike's old flame is back in Sunnydale, but she's not here for the weather. (This story is meant to replace episode 6 of season 7, the episode with the magic jacket)


Dru  
  
The full moon shone down from the cloudless sky and illuminated the tombstones. The graveyard was so eerily still and quiet it seemed more like a painting than a hotspot of demonic activity. This silence was short lived as a blonde teenage girl walked slowly past the tombstones. The girl had a confident look on her face, not worried about the dangers that might be around. She stopped by one of the tombstones and sat down. She then pulled out a cigarette from her purse and began to smoke it. A small sound, almost like that of scratching caused the girl to look around. She saw nothing.  
  
"Probably just a stupid mouse."  
  
She said to herself out loud, as she re- immersed herself in the cigarette. Then she heard the scratching sound again, only louder than before. Once again she looked around, this time with a look of fear on her face.  
  
"Hey! Whoever's out there, don't come any closer or I'll scream."  
  
The graveyard became silent again. Satisfied, she stood up and tossed her cigarette on the dirt ground. She began to walk away and made it two steps before she felt something catch her leg. The contents of her purse spilled everywhere as she fell to the ground. She looked behind her to see what she had tripped over. There, she saw an arm that had burst out from the ground and had locked onto her ankle.  
  
She screamed and tried to free herself from the tight grip of this unknown being as it slowly rose from the dirt.  
  
"Stay away from me you freak!" she screamed at the being. "Stay away or I'll scream so loud it'll rise the dead!"  
  
The creature looked at her and smiled, revealing two razor-like fangs  
  
"Too late." The vampire slowly crawled on top of the terrorized girl, covering her mouth to stop her from screaming.  
  
"Ow!" screamed the vampire as he removed his hand from her mouth, "You bit me! What kind of civilized person resorts to biting in this day and age?"  
  
"Sssso you're nnnnot going to bbbbbite me?" said the girl nervously.  
  
"Since when was I ever a civilized person?"  
  
stated the vampire as he opened his mouth and leaned towards her neck. The vampire was about to sink his teeth into the teenager when something pressed against his face and began to burn. It was a cross.  
  
"AHHH!" screamed the vampire as he got off the girl.  
  
He would deal with her later. Right now, the person he wanted was a relatively tall and slender figure in the darkness.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Screamed the vampire as he charged towards the figure.  
  
"That's what they all say" said the figure. Not an ounce of fear was present in her voice. The vampire dove at the figure and she rolled underneath him. The vampire landed with a thud and became somewhat stunned.  
  
"Where's the stake? Where's the stake?!"  
  
The girl said as she franticly searched through her bag.  
  
"Here!" said a second girl that was sitting on top of a mausoleum.  
  
She tossed the stake to the first figure.  
  
"Thanks Buffy!" said the figure as she re-focused on the vampire.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said, looking down towards her sister "Remember, you have to be aware of your environment, everything you see could be used as a weapon. And a certain reality show finale is on in ten minutes so try to end this quickly.  
  
The vampire was back on his feet and staring at Dawn. He charged once again towards her. She blocked his first attack, but was hit by a right punch and fell to the ground next to the crying teenage girl. Dawn looked up at the familiar face.  
  
"KIRSTY?!" she exclaimed, "Why are you wandering around in the graveyard at. oh!" Dawn saw a bottle of hairspray that had once been in Kirsty's purse and quickly picked it up. Suddenly the vampire grabbed Dawn at the neck and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he showed Dawn his fangs. "So will I" Dawn replied as she sprayed the hairspray in the vampire's eyes.  
  
"Ahhh!" The vampire cried as he dropped Dawn and covered his eyes. This gave Dawn her chance and she drove the stake into the vampire's chest. The vampire uncovered his eyes just in time to see Dawn, smiling and waving before he burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
Dawn rushed over to Kirsty, who was still on the ground, collecting her things. "Here" Dawn said as she handed the bottle of hairspray to Kirsty. Dawn saw the fresh cigarette lying on the ground.  
  
"You smoke? You really shouldn't, that stuff will kill you.".  
  
"You are such a freak!" cried Kirsty as she picked up her purse and ran away. Dawn ignored the insult and walked towards Buffy, who was now on the ground.  
  
"So how did I do?" she eagerly asked the slayer as they both walked towards the exit.  
  
"Pretty good. but you should never let the vampire take control of the situation. He could've easily snapped your neck when he picked you up."  
  
"Could of, but didn't" replied Dawn smugly.  
  
"Just be careful next time, and who was that girl?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Kirsty, she's Ms. Popular at school, but she's such an annoying brat." Dawn answered.  
  
"A real Cordelia huh?" Buffy said with a smirk on her face. As the two walked along the sidewalk, a shadowy figure immerged behind the mausoleum that Buffy had previously sat on.  
  
"That's right slayer, train the little girl." The figure said. "She'll tear like pink paper, just like the rest of them. The stars have been crying, they haven't seen a massacre in a while. Soon master will please them. She will make you suffer; She will make you all pay. But until then, mummy gets to have her fun. Mummy gets to kill everyone and everything close to that pitiful vampire. Then, when all his friends are dead, Mummy will stake him myself. I'll turn that vampire, that vampire WITH A SOUL into dust, and sprinkle it on my rosebushes.  
  
(Buffy Opening Credits) ^_~  
  
Buffy and Dawn reached the Summers' residence. Buffy opened the door and looked around for Willow. Dawn, tired from the experience sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Buffy found Willow typing on her laptop in the dining room.  
  
"Hey Will, still with the homework?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, the funny thing about taking an extended summer vacation to England because you got all veiny and wreaked havoc is that you tend to have a little catching up to do." replied Willow.  
  
"Yammer much?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"I learn from the queen." Willow replied, continuing the joke.  
  
At that point the doorbell rang. Dawn got up and answered the door. "It's about time you showed up Xand."  
  
"Sorry Dawny, I would've been here sooner but I ran into somebody on the way over." Xander replied. He signaled for Dawn to look behind him.  
  
"Oh, Hi Anya, so you want to watch the show too." Dawn asked.  
  
"Not really, but I am cold and out of food." Anya replied.  
  
"Ain't she the charmer?" Xander said jokingly.  
  
"Hurry! The show is almost on," stated Buffy, who had already taken the best seat. They all sat down as the opening credits began to run.  
  
"Her!" Anya said as she pointed to one of the finalists, "That girl will win."  
  
"How do you know?!" Dawn demanded.  
  
"Because that girl is actually a telesthesial demon, They can alter the minds of others. It's a pity how some demons abuse their powers for fame and fortune. They should simply stick to killing and destruction."  
  
The group stared at Anya. "Anya" Buffy said, a little mad because her favourite show had been ruined. "You're hungry right? Why not get some food from the kitchen, keep your mouth busy."  
  
"Fine, no need to be so rude about it. I'll simply take some food and leave." Anya replied as she left the living room. Soon after, Anya left the Summers' house.  
  
"So Buffy, how did the whole vampire hunt go? Get all sweaty?" Xander asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Actually, Dawn did all the fighting." Buffy stated in a proud tone.  
  
"Really?" Xander exclaimed. He was surprised at how much fighting Dawn had been doing over the summer and how she had excelled greatly in her fighting ability. "So how'd it go Dawny?"  
  
"I killed the vamp, but saved a girl who will definitely destroy my social life tomorrow." Dawn told him.  
  
"Well congrats anyway, you're becoming more and more like the Buffster and I wouldn't worry about that girl, she probably won't say..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
A stone hurdled through the window and landed in the television, smashing it. Dawn screamed and Willow rushed in.  
  
"What happened?" asked Willow.  
  
"We're about to find out" Buffy replied as she walked towards the smoking television. She picked up the stone and realized that there was a note attacked to it by means of a piece of cloth.  
  
"It's a note." Buffy said. The note was written on a torn piece of pink paper. Buffy read it out loud.  
  
"Mummy has your friend as part of her collection. She will soon have all of you too. You will all die so he can pay."  
  
"So we're being attacked by an angry mother, did anybody forget to send their mom a card last. HEY!" Xander exclaimed, cutting his joke short. "That belongs to Anya." He pointed at the piece of cloth.  
  
"This is getting serious, we know nothing about this new threat except it has one of our friends hostage." Stated the slayer. Her voice was firm. She had no clue about the danger that Anya was currently in and would not idlely stand by to watch her friend die.  
  
"That's not all we know about it." Willow said, trying to contribute to the conversation. "We know that it's coming after us too."  
  
"Who are you?! Why am I here?! What are you going to do?!" said Anya. She was being held captive in some sort of basement. The room was dimly lit and Anya was shackled in chains. Even while in captivity she still kept her burning curiosity.  
  
"Why you're the first piece of a puzzle" said the figure. "A fun puzzle that will make the slayers head fill with question marks. She will never find you, but others will. One by one, more pieces will come and then, the real game begins. A silly game that the stars will love, but the vampire won't. He will die. He."  
  
"Who will die? You're not making any sense, and who are you?!" Anya interrupted. She was utterly confused by the ravings of this woman. The woman laughed a maniacal laugh and said  
  
"I am the queen."  
  
"It's Drusilla." Spike said with contempt. "She's come back to Sunnydale to kill us all. I don't understand why though, she said she'd never return after what happened last time."  
  
"Maybe she got homesick and came back, we all know how you liked to do that." Xander said to Spike. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn had moved quickly to Xander's apartment to talk to Spike about it. Spike had been living there for about three days because the school basement had been driving him completely insane. The living arrangement however was driving Xander insane instead.  
  
"Look," Xander said firmly. "Your psycho-ex girlfriend has kidnapped Anya and we have no idea where she's keeping her. So think hard and find out where she could be."  
  
"Maybe Drusilla is hiding out in the old factory." Buffy suggested.  
  
"Or maybe she's back in Spike's old crypt." Dawn added.  
  
"Will, could you try a locator spell? Find Drusilla that way." Xander asked.  
  
"Probably not, for it to work specifically I'd need something of Drusillas." Willow replied. Just then she thought of something. "The note! We still have the note right? The only problem is that I don't have all the supplies, I'll have to pick something up."  
  
"I'm coming too" Buffy told her "This town is not safe for a."  
  
" Murderous all powerful she-witch?" Willow replied smugly.  
  
"Still, I'm coming along." Buffy said.  
  
"I'd Hurry." Spike told Buffy. "Dru might get peckish."  
  
"Tick-tock, tick tock, the second hand is spinning and spinning. Time flies by and you're still in chains. The moon is calling out to me. 'Beware, beware' it says 'beware the hand of red. The red witch will foil the plan.' She could stop the clock before the birdy comes out. Coo-Coo, Coo-Coo. Mummy will have to deal with her first." Drusilla finished her speech and climbed up the ladder, leaving Anya in the room alone.  
  
"Willow." Anya said quietly.  
  
"Thanks for coming along, but I still don't understand why?" Willow asked Buffy as they walked through the empty streets. It was now past midnight and clouds had covered the once clear sky. The streets were dark and only the light came from the lit street lamps.  
  
"I'm here so you don't come home dead" Buffy replied frankly. "Or even worse, you get attacked and go all postal magic-wise."  
  
"That's not going to happen." Willow said abruptly. "I have control."  
  
"Don't convince me, convince yourself." Buffy said "Or better yet, them."  
  
Four vampires walked out of the shadows. "We were sent for the witch," said one of the snarling vampires.  
  
"Oh please!" Buffy replied. "The only thing that you've been sent here for is royal butt-kicking, now let's get it on."  
  
"Buffy, no." Willow told her. "We aren't here to fight and they're only stalling us. We have to get the supplies to save Anya. We're running out of time."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Buffy said pouting. They ran in the opposite direction, followed closely by the vampires.  
  
"Well Will, we aren't fighting them, so what do we do now?" Buffy asked. "  
  
We have to get the supplies, so here's my plan. At the next intersection, we'll turn left. Then I'll keep going while you fend off the vampires."  
  
"Perfect!" Buffy said, "I've been aching for a good slay."  
  
"I thought you didn't enjoy the job?" Willow said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"It has its perks." Buffy replied.  
  
The two approached the corner  
  
"Will, run to the store and I'll keep them busy." They both turned the corner and Willow kept running while Buffy waited. The four vampires turned soon after and stopped when they saw Buffy.  
  
"Where's the witch?" one vampire asked. "We have no concern with the slayer right now, only with the witch." Said another.  
  
"You want Willow?" Buffy told them "You gotta come through me."  
  
"Not a problem" a third vampire said. The three of them charged to the slayer.  
  
The first attacked Buffy with a left punch, which she easily dodged. Then she counter-attacked and punched the vampire in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The next two charged at her but she jumped in the air and kicked both in the head. The fourth just stood there.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked the vampire. "Too scared to fight the slayer?"  
  
"I'm not too scared to fight you, but that's not why I'm not attacking." The vampire stated frankly.  
  
"Then why aren't you?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Because I'm only a distraction."  
  
The vampire said as he ran away. It was then that Buffy wondered how come the other vampires hadn't attacked her again. She looked behind her and saw the three vampires running in the same direction that Willow was, and gaining.  
  
Buffy ran towards the three vampires and pulled out her stake. She threw the stake like a throwing dagger and hit the slowest vamp in the chest, causing him to explode into dust. Only two left. The vampires were continually gaining ground on Willow, who had almost reached the magic shop. About three stores away, one of the vampires caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Obstruke!"  
  
Willow chanted as a ball of misty liquid formed in her hand. She sent the ball flying towards the vampires face. On contact, the ball burst and turned solid. "Argg!" the vampire screamed as he tried to peel Willow's spell of his face. Willow ran to the store and used her magic to destroy the lock. She then entered the store. At this time, Buffy had reached the first vampire, who still trying to get Willow's spell off his face. Buffy made short work of the vampire and continued on to the store.  
  
The store was dark when Willow entered it and only took a few steps when the vampire burst through the door behind her. Willow ran to the back, grabbing what she needed on the way. She had frequented the store when she was just beginning to practice witchcraft, so she had a mental layout of where the items were. Willow opened the back door and was about to exit the store when the vampire pulled her back inside. At this point, Buffy ran into the store and flicked on the lights. There she saw Willow being held by the vampire.  
  
"Willow!" Buffy screamed as she stood in the doorway.  
  
She was about to run and save her friend but stopped dead in her tracks. She was frozen by fear. Balls of green light began to appear and circle around Willow and the vampire. This was soon followed by wind that shot up from the ground, making Willow and the vampire's hair stand straight up. Buffy saw that the Willows eyes were beginning to turn black, as was her hair.  
  
"Willow no!" Buffy cried out.  
  
"Stay out of this slayer." Willow said sternly as a giant field of light shot out of her, causing the vampire to turn to dust and Buffy to fly out of the store. She crashed through the store window on the other side of the street, knocking her unconsious.  
  
Willow collapsed after performing the spell and her hair and eyes returned to their natural colour. As she fell, somebody caught her. Willow looked up, hoping to see Buffy. She didn't.  
  
"Now now, little witch, don't say a word." Drusilla said. "Mummy's got you."  
  
(commercial break)  
  
When Buffy awoke, she remembered what had just happened and rushed back into the store. The store was completely destroyed and there was no sign of Willow. Buffy looked around and found only one thing that was not ravaged by Willow's spell. It was a doll. Buffy picked up the doll and said out loud. "Hmm, this must've been placed there after the spell." It was at that point that she realized the significance of the doll. "Drusilla!" she screamed. Buffy then ran out of the store and didn't stop until she reached Xander's apartment.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Spike blurted out. "Let me get this straight. First Anya gets taken and you ask Willow to do a spell to find her. Then WILLOW gets taken?!"  
  
"Hey Peroxide-boy! Lay off Buffy." Xander told Spike. "What we have to do now is find Drusilla right away before we loose anybody else."  
  
"Xander's right" Dawn stated. "We have to start looking for Drusilla, not Willow or Anya. When we find Drusilla, we'll find them."  
  
"And if we're lucky they won't be dead, or worse." Spike added.  
  
"Here's my plan" Buffy stated. She was not going to let this happen again. "Drusilla will probably be in one of two locations. Spike, take Dawn and go to your old crypt. Xander and I will go to the old factory. We need to do this now, and aim for the kill. Drusilla has gotten away too many times and killed too many people. It is time she gets all dusty."  
  
The gang went back to the Summers' residence in order to get some weapons. Xander took his typical axe while Dawn took the sword. Buffy and Spike equipped themselves with the standard stakes.  
  
"Remember" Buffy told them "Everyone be careful, we can't loose anybody else."  
  
"Except Spike" Xander said. "I think we'll be fine if Spike ends the night in a vacuum dirt bag."  
  
"Ha ha, insulted by the carpenter. I'm so shaken." Spike replied. After that they separated.  
  
"Where am I?" Willow said groggily. She had been slipping in and out of a trancelike state while Drusilla brought her to the basement.  
  
"We got taken by some vampire bent on killing some other vampire. We're bait or something. I can't understand a word she says." Replied Anya.  
  
"It's Drusilla" Willow told her.  
  
"Drusilla?" Anya asked.  
  
"I can't believe that nobody ever told you about Drusilla. She was Spike's sire and first came to Sunnydale about five years ago with Spike. The two of them wreaked some havoc and killed Kendra, the slayer before Faith. Drusilla left with Spike when Buffy killed Angel and now she's back, probably to get Spike back." Willow explained.  
  
"Wonderful!" Anya said sarcastically "We're going to get killed and eaten because Spike's slayer-killing ex girlfriend has come back to town for make- up sex!"  
  
"Ummm Anya, you might want to know that she's also insane, ruthless and incredibly strong." Willow told her.  
  
"EVEN BETTER!" Anya commented. "So just use your magic and get out those chains, then free me."  
  
"No" Willow said firmly. "I can't anyway, at least I think I can't. I lost it today. Almost got all veiny again. I can't do it again. I won't let myself become that person again. I won't."  
  
"You ARE that person" Anya interrupted. "You are and always will be that person. The dark witch will always be a part of you, as will magic. Without both, you cannot survive. You are drawn to power and it will only get stronger. And with strength comes danger. So deal."  
  
Anya's speech affected Willow. She relized that she had to stop ignoring the power inside of her, but instead she had to use it but not in excess. She finally understood what Tara was trying to tell her. She missed Tara so much at that moment. A single tear ran down Willow's cheek and fell to the floor but she knew that the had to stay strong. She had to stay strong, like an Amazon.  
  
"Thank you Anya." Willow told her.  
  
"Don't thank me! RESCUE ME!"  
  
Buffy and Xander hurried to the old factory. The Slayer was already tired of Drusilla being back in Sunnydale and she hadn't even seen her yet. Buffy was not going to let Xander be taken. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to Willow, Anya AND Xander. The two finally reached the old factory and Buffy kicked down the door. They hurried inside and found three vampires there.  
  
"Hey big teeth! Where are our friends? Where's Drusilla!" Xander yelled.  
  
The vampires ignored Xander's questions and attacked. The first vampire attacked Xander. Xander made the first move, swinging the axe towards the vampire's head. The vampire dodged this attack and knocked the axe out of Xander's hand. The other two charged Buffy.  
  
Buffy blocked the first vampire's punch and then kicked the second one in the chest. Knocking her down before she had a chance to attack. Buffy then focused on the first vampire. The vampire dodged her first two attacks, but then the slayer grabbed the vampire's arm. She elbowed the vampire in the stomach, then brought her hand up and punched the vampire in the face. This caused the vampire to fall to the ground next to the female vampire. Buffy then bent down and staked the male vampire. On the way to stake the female one, the vampire grabbed her wrists, stopping the movement of the stake. She then kicked Buffy in the chest, knocking her down onto the ground on her back. The female vampire then jumped on top of Buffy, but felt something sharp. It was the stake. She exploded in a cloud of dust, which all fell onto Buffy. "Darn!" she said to herself. "I just had this jacket cleaned!"  
  
Xander was now facing the vampire, unarmed. The vampire made a swing at Xander, but he dodged the attack. Then, Xander punched the vampire across the face. This stunned him. Xander then punched the vampire again, and again and again.  
  
"Take this! And this! And this!" he kept saying "Now where's Willow, where's Anya and WHERE'S DRUSILLA?!"  
  
The bloody vampire replied by saying "Drusilla?" Xander quickly threw the vampire to the ground and picked up his axe. He decapitated the vampire and yelled to his partner  
  
"Hey Buff! They don't know a thing. Drusilla is not here!" Buffy got up and brushed herself off.  
  
"If they're not here, then Drusilla is. Dawn!" Buffy realized what kind of danger she had put her sister in. Buffy ran out of the factory.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander said out of breath. Xander had been exhausted from the battle. "Slow down, this axe isn't exactly light!"  
  
(Commercial Break)  
  
Spike and Dawn walked at a comfortable speed towards Spike's old tomb.  
  
"So Niblet, I hear you've become quite the little slayer?" Spike told her, trying to create a pleasant conversation.  
  
"I guess so" Dawn replied, not caring what Spike had to say. She had once gotten along with Spike really well, but was angry with him for what he had done to Buffy. This tension between only grew when he came back with his soul, but Dawn was slowly beginning to trust him again. Dawn also knew that Drusilla was much stronger than she was, so Spike would have to protect her. The two finally reached Spike's old crypt.  
  
"Ready Dawn?" asked Spike  
  
"I'm ready Spike," confirmed the girl. At that point, he kicked open the door and they both looked inside. Nothing.  
  
"Nobody's here." Dawn said, "They must be at the factory!" She was about to leave when Spike grabbed her by the shirt collar.  
  
"Not so fast, there's still the basement."  
  
The two approached the secret ladder that had added a basement level and sewer access to Spike's crypt. Once they reached the opening, Spike grabbed a torch that was hanging on the wall.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They descended the ladder and the fire from the torch provided the only significant light. There they saw Willow and Anya, shackled to the back wall.  
  
"Willow! Anya!" cried Dawn as she ran over to them.  
  
"Little Bit! STOP!" Spike yelled out, but it was too late. Drusilla appeared out of the shadows, grabbed Dawn and knocked the sword from her hand. She then lifted her clear off the ground.  
  
"Bad little nipper!" Drusilla said to Dawn. "You're much too early. I haven't even set out the tea. Mummy is very cross at you. Just like she was with that nasty slayer."  
  
After saying that, Spike screamed out "NO! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER!" Spike rushed as Drusilla, but she swung her other arm and hit him right across the face. Spike flew across the room like a rag-doll and landed in a pile of bones.  
  
"Ugh, I remember these people" Spike muttered to himself as he tried to get up.  
  
Drusilla then re-focused on Dawn, who was completely helpless. Drusilla lifted up her other hand and pointed out two fingers.  
  
"Look at me deary" Drusilla said. Dawn tried as hard as she could to look away. "Be in my eyes" Drusilla told her. She pointed to her eyes with the same two fingers. Dawn looked into Drusilla's eyes. "Be in me." She said to the teenager. Dawn stared into Drusilla's eyes and was caught in her trance. Drusilla prepared to strike.  
  
"NOOO!!!" Spike screamed, but he was too far from them to save Dawn. Spike's scream caused Dawn to snap out of the trance. Dawn moved her head to the side and Drusilla's attack missed by mere inches. Drusilla was now furious.  
  
"William!" she screamed as she turned away from Dawn. "You were once a vicious fighter who ravaged Europe by my side. Now you are the slayer's puppet! You call to her every need! You protect those you should be feeding on! You always wanted to be better and badder than Angelus, but you are much worse. You searched for your soul and loved that slayer without it. You are a disgrace to vampires and a disgrace to my line." Drusilla walked slowly towards Spike as he tried got up.  
  
"Dru honey" Spike told her "Shut your mouth you stupid git, now let's rumble."  
  
Drusilla made the first attack and smacked Spike across the face. Spike didn't fall down this time, his head only turned with the punch. When he turned his head back around he had put on his vampire face.  
  
"Come on honey, let's dance. You always liked to dance." With that, he punched her in the face and knocked her back a few feet. This didn't stun Drusilla who dove at Spike, knocking them both over. Spike kicked Drusilla's chest with the full force of his two feet, tossing her off of him. They both got up and began the fight all over again. Spike punched Dru but she didn't move. Then Dru retaliated and Spike didn't move. Then Dru attacked again but Spike blocked this attack.  
  
"Now now Dru, it's my turn." Spike then head butted Drusilla and stunned her. Drusilla came to her senses just in time to dodge the stake that Spike lunged at her with. Drusilla scolded Spike  
  
"Naughty boy! You know you shouldn't play with wooden pointies, they're dangerous."  
  
She then knocked Spike to the ground.  
  
"Dru, why did you come back, I thought I made it clear last time that I don't want you here, I don't love you." Spike told her.  
  
"I'm not back for love my dear sweet William. I'm back because my master wills it so. Larger than life, larger than fate my master is and she will destroy you. You and all your do-gooder friends. From beneath you it dev."  
  
Drusilla's speech was cut short by Dawn's sword, which sliced the head clear off the vampire. Drusilla's body exploded into dust and fell to the ground. Dawn helped Spike up and thanked him for saving her life.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry." she told him. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you when you came back."  
  
Their sentimental moment was also cut short, this time by Anya.  
  
"COME ON PEOPLE! The crazy she-vampire is dead, now get me out of here!"  
  
At that point, Buffy and Xander jumped down the ladder.  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy screamed to her sister. "Be careful! Drusilla is here."  
  
"No, Drusilla is dust" Spike replied.  
  
"What?" Xander exclaimed. He didn't believe what he had just heard. "Drusilla is dead, but how?"  
  
"Dawn." Willow told him.  
  
"Dawn?!" Xander and Buffy both said at the same time. Spike and Buffy unshackled Willow and Anya and they all walked out of the crypt together. Anya left to go back to her apartment and Xander and Spike followed. Anya was still is danger from D'Hoffrin's assassins. Willow, Buffy and Dawn returned home and Willow went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Will, what about the homework?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow, right now I need a good sleep, in a comfy bed." Willow replied.  
  
Dawn and Buffy were now alone. The sun was just rising in the sky. Morning had finally come.  
  
"You did good today." Buffy told Dawn. "You have potential, now get ready because the real challenge is just beginning."  
  
"You mean the ultimate evil that's brewing?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No." Buffy replied frankly. "School, you gotta leave in an hour."  
  
A dark figure walked through the crypt basement and muttered to herself.  
  
"Poor poor Drusilla, taken down by the littlest Summers." She walked over to the pile of dust and tried to pick it up, but his hand went right through it.  
  
"Pity though, she was evil, truly evil. Not as evil as myself of course, not even close." The figure walked over to a torch hanging on the wall and looked at the flame. It was Darla.  
  
"I spent so much time trying to get that vampire here and the slayers' pals take her out just like that. I think it's time I enter the ring. Shake things up a bit. They have no idea what they're up against." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Written by Alpha09  
  
Please tell me what you thought of it. ^__^ 


End file.
